Changing
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Lets do a recap shall we?: I grew up in a hard environment, I've never been kissed, I've never had a boyfriend, I come from the most powerful Households, I have my flaws, my mother is dead, and my Father is a dick; this is my story. OC/?


**Changing  
**_by Masque de Naif Beaute (which might be changing... again.)_

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fanfic so please go easy on the flames, critism, and among other things. I do take critism to a certain extent, but disrespectful (as in being sexist, racist, or anything among that nature) will be reserved in deletion; even if it is a good review or bad review. The first couple paragraphs are spoken in first person and after the page break, it is all in third.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own my own original characters:Hanako Kokubo, Iwao Kokubo, Junichi Minami, Ryoko Kokubo, and Nao Sanjo. Among other characters that will come up at their respective times. Fruits Basketbelongs to Natsuki Takaya. Most of the plot is also made by me, but I do not own all of it.

**Chap**t**er **_o_ne: New student

* * *

I was brought up in the Kokubo Household, most people say that the household I reside in is the most powerful, the most blood thirsty, the most respected; it's true. All of it is true.  
My name is Hanako Kokubo;I'm sixteen and I've never once had a boyfriend, never had a first kiss, and never had friends. This is all because of the Kokubo's name that is written in vain. The Kokubo's name is generally coinsited with the mobsters and gangsters of Japan, so when people hear my last name they shuttered in fear, disgust, and other emotions that is hard to explain sometimes.

I was taught self-defense, as a child, after all being the only heir to the Kokubo's name you knew someone was going to come after you sooner or later. Whether that be a cousin, an aunt, or perhaps an uncle; you'd never know what was going to hit you.  
I was taught to never show emotion, which is hard to do mind you, and I couldn't follow that rule. Never show emotion in public? I can't help but feel happy, or sad, and perhaps maybe aggrivated. It's not my fault that my emotions get the best of me.  
I was taught never to come off defense-less, but that's also hard. I am a sixteen-year old girl that has raging hormones and sometimes I listen to those hormones, leaving me defense-less. The self-defense classes weren't enough to protect me twenty-four/seven.

It's never been easy growing up into such a proud, fearless family. My father, Iwao Kokubo, has been married seven times and the last one, one of my personal favorites, died while giving birth to a still-born baby. This woman wasn't my birth-mother, in fact she was far from it. She was so selfless that she couldn't defend herself from the powerful strikes of my father. She was so kind that she took money from her own account; only to give it away.  
My mother was a strong-willed, independent, hard-headed woman; at least that's what my father tells me... when he talks about her that is. She died when I was four and a half, because of breast cancer.

Lets do a recap shall we?: I grew up in a hard environment, I've never been kissed, I've never had a boyfriend, I come from the most powerful Households, I have my flaws, my mother is dead, and my Father is a dick; this is my story.

* * *

"Miss Kokubo, Miss Kokubo," Hanako could feel her shoulder being shaken, but she bated away the hand from her shoulder and flipped over on her stomach, snuggling into her warm pillow. A smile was placed on her face. A large sigh came from the side of her bed, probably one of the maids, "Miss Kokubo, you know your father transferred you here only for your own good, and now he wants you to go to a normal school; live a normal life." Hanako's ears perked up lightly as she felt herself getting annoyed.

"How can I live a normal life when my last name is Kokubo?" Hanako flipped over and narrowed her dark brown eyes at the woman that was dolled up in a modern maid's outfit. The maid bowed slightly and smiled lightly.

"Because from now on your last name is going to be Fujioka." Her eyes widened as she pulled off her sheets revealing her pajamas. The maid let out a silent 'eep' and turned around, her face was probably going into a hundred shades of red. Hanako smiled to herself, almost devilishly, and went behind the simple paper divider. Articles of clothing flew over the divider, onto the floor next to the maid. Only the light outline of Hanako was shown, her long brown hair hung at her shoulder blades. Weaving together slightly.

"Can you get Nao to get my school uniform please?" The maid bowed and mumbled a quiet 'certainly', before leaving the room. Not having to wait more than a few seconds, a new maid entered the room. Her shockingly, bright red hair was tossed into a messy ponytail. She was holding a navy blue uniform in her hands.

"Hanako-san?" The maid, Nao, said loudly as she smacked her gum between her teeth. Hanako smiled, only Nao.

"Do you have my uniform Nao-sama?" Rolling her eyes, Nao draped the uniform over the divider, "no I completely forgot about it, dumb ass." Hanako smiled lightly, knowing Nao was only kidding; right? She took the uniform off the divider and slid on the skirt while trying to figure how the shirt went on. Several buttons were on the neck piece, as well as on the rest of the seam line in the front.

"Nao-sama? Can you please help me with my shirt?" Nao, who was leaning against the wall, rolled her eyes again and popped the bubble that she had been making for the past two minutes.

"Aren't you old enough to get it on yourself? God, how old are you seven?" Hanako rolled her eyes lightly and stuck her head out from the divider, "if you don't come here I'm going to come to you, and someone might walk in." Nao sighed and started walking over to the young girl. Hanako's eyes danced with satisfactory, "oh shut up." Nao snapped as she twirled Hanako around and slipped her arms threw the sleeves.

"You really are like a fucking seven-year old." Hanako gasped, just being silly, "Nao-sama said a bad word!" Nao looked at Hanako with a displeased look and whacked her over the head, leaving a slightly bump. Hanako hissed lightly and looked back at Nao with a pissed look.

"Well if you shut your damn mouth we wouldn't have this problem." A smirk traced Nao's mouth as she snapped the last button on the uniform.

* * *

"So are you ready for school Miss _Fujioka_?" Nao asked, her voice showed her obvious hate for the last name, "out of all the names Master Kokubo could've picked, fucking Fujioka?" Hanako sipped on her green-tea that was placed in front of her while she looked up at her favorite maid in the whole Kokubo Household. She reminded somewhat of what she thought her mother would've been like... well except for PG. Hanako tilted her head slightly and let out a small smile, trying to reassure the hot-mouthed maid.

"I still hate it," Nao said, not looking at Hanako. Turning around, Nao lit up a cigarette, "what do you want for dinner?" She blew the smoke out the open window. Hanako looked out at the slightly clouding sky and then back at Nao.

"Maybe some Soba noodles and Yakizakana?" Nao lifted up her plucked eyebrow, "how about just the Soba noodles?" Hanako chuckled silently to herself, Nao couldn't cook very well in the first place. Again, Nao leaned against the stove.

"Do you want a ride to school today?" Hanako nodded slightly.

"I still don't know the streets, I'd be best." Nao nodded slightly, taking her saying into consideration while she scooped up her car keys, "then lets get going princess." Hanako nodded again and said a small 'Hai,' as she gulped down the rest of her green-tea and grabbed a banana.

"Breakfast on the go?" Nao rolled her eyes again and opened the door for Hanako. Then she let herself out.

* * *

The car ride was painfully silent. Nothing was said. The only thing that seperated the silence was the soft classical music that played slightly in the background. Nao drove a 2004 Nissan Skyline coupe. It was a nice car; it could seat four, and it was such a nice style. With the paycheck that her Father payed Nao, she probably could afford much nicer things.

"Here we are," Nao said silently as she glanced at the public school building, many kids were still walking in; they chatted normally and some couples kissed while saying their good-byes. Hanako felt a sick sensation in her stomach.  
"I don't feel so good." Nao looked at the young girl. Her face was paler than usual, she'd give her that. Though it was probably nerves. Nao patted Hanako's shoulder lightly.

"You'll be fine, you'll find friends; I know you will. Now," Nao smirked lightly and whisked out a notebook pad and pen, "Cellphone?" Hanako smiled at Nao's silliness. She rummaged threw her bag.

"Check."

"Transcript?"

"Check."

"Paper? Pens? Pencils?"

"Check."

"Notebooks?"

"Check."

"Confidence?" Nao looked over at Hanako with the softest smile she could muster. Hanako, not expecting the last thing, looked up at Nao with wide eyes. Her expression soon turned into one of happiness.

"Check." Nao nodded her head as Hanako opened the door, "have a good day." Hanako gulped and nodded her head, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy about now. They wedre doing flips and jumping around, she could feel herself physically get sicker by the moment.  
As soon as she stepped out of the car, and shut the door, Nao zoomed off. Hanako breathed deeply, letting the fresh air circulate in her lungs. It was a new day, she was a new person; what could go wrong?

* * *

"Did you hear that we were getting a new student?"

"Did you hear she got expelled from her old school because she got into a fight with another student?"

"I heard she ripped out chunks of her hair."

"Well I heard she is extremely ugly, less competition for us."

"For Prince Yuki!" There was a loud squealing noise. Hanako glanced down and ruffled her skirting. She barely spent five minutes inside the school and she was already the topic of gossip. She was waiting for the secretary to find her schedule. She heard the door open behind her and shut quickly. She glanced back and saw a girl with light brown hair, almost a sandy blonde, and the biggest brown eyes standing behind her.

"Hi I'm Tohru Honda! I heard you're the new student here!" Hanako looked down at her hand, which was extended. She looked at it as if it was a foreign object, but slowly she took it with her own.

"I'm Hanako Ko-Fujioka." Tohru looked slightly confused, but shook it off and smiled widely; was this girl a ditz? Hanako asked herself, most people would question why she changed half-way threw, perhaps she was being polite. She could imagine the girl saying "I'm sorry" and "It's none of my business" a lot.

"Ah Hanako Fujioka? Second year?" Hanako turned around and smiled lightly, "yes." The secretary handed her a yellow sheet, "your in class 2-B with Tohru Honda here. Can you show her around Honda-chan?" Tohru bowed lowly and smiled, "it'd be an honor!" Something caught Hanako's eye. It was the little blue bows tied in her hair. She smiled softly at that thought and slowly shook it away as Tohru grabbed her hand.

"Hurry! Class is about to begin!"

* * *

As Tohru dragged her along the corridors, she memorized the way they were going. Photographic memory had it's purposes.

"Here is our home-room; 2-B." Tohru said excitingly, she dropped Hanako's hand and clapped slightly. This girl was _beyond_happy, like Hanako just gave her the best birthday present ever. Then Hanako noticed something. She pointed at Tohru accusingly as her eyes were wide. Tohru looked slightly freaked out as she started looking around and then pointed to herself.

"What about me?"

"You're taller than me!" Hanako yelled loudly. She acted like it was the end of the world.

"Eh?" Tohru scratched her head lightly and tilted her head. Then she opened her eyes and looked down at Hanako- she was _looking down_at someone her own age? Tohru smiled lightly, almost ditzy like.

"It's cute!" Hanako puffed her cheeks out as they flushed too. Tohru giggled lightly and grabbed her hand, "let me introduce you to my friends!" Hanako held on tight to Tohru's hand and her bag as they entered the classroom. Most people stared in amazement, others stared in curiosity. She heard, and saw, people whispering to each other, most likely about her. Tohru stopped at the fourth row of desks and stopped in front of a blonde haired girl, it was really pretty looking and really long, and the other girl stared directly at her. Her black hair was twined into a side braid.

Hanako immediately got the shivers from the braided one. She hid slightly behind Tohru, glancing between the girls.

"Don't worry Ko-chan!" Hanako looked up at the girl, amazed she already had a nickname, "these are my friends: Uo-chan," she pointed at the blonde haired girl, "yo." "And this is my other friend, Hana-chan." Hana bowed her head lowly, "hello. If it helps, my real name is Saki." Hanako nodded lightly, feeling the black aura disappearing. She stepped out of Tohru's shadow, glancing between them.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan; this is Hanako Fujioka-Ko-chan!" Hanako slowly remembered when she almost messed up her last name, she said 'Ko' and stopped, was that where she got the nickname from? Uo and Hana both nodded towards her.

"Torhu is always this nice, if your wondering, she has a good heart," Uo said lightly as Tohru walked away, over to two boys (very beautiful boys...) Hanako was taken back.

"Can you read minds?" Uo laughed loudly, making several students look over at her strangely, but she didn't care. Hanako liked that.

"Hell no! But Hana-chan here can send electric waves to people!" Uo slapped Hana's shoulder lightly as Hana didn't care to look up, she had her nose in a book.

"Yes, yes I can." Hanako looked amazed, "how?" Hana looked up, her eyes a dull purple. "How what?"

"How do you send electric waves to people! That sounds amazing." Uo started laughing again and slapped Hana's shoulder playfully once again, "looks like you got an admirer!" Hanako slowly felt her face flush, "NUH UH!"

* * *

"She seems rather... lively." A silver haired boy said lowly as he watched Uo and Hana, with the new girl. Tohru clapped her hands together and looked extremely happy.

"She's seems really nice and I think I really like her; she's a great friend!" The orange haired boy looked over at Tohru and bonked her on the head.

"You barely know the girl, how can you classify her as your friend?" His voice was aggitated. The silver haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"You're such a close-minded, stupid _cat_." The flamed haired boy looked taken back as his face became red, "well at least I'm not a stupid, pretty-boy _rat_!" Tohru looked between the boys and back at her friends, "Please, Kyo, Yuki stop." Yuki's eyes widened back to normal, "only because you asked Miss Honda." Kyo huffed as he looked back out the window.

"Miss Fujioka seems to be causing a scene with the boys." Yuki said observing the group of boys that stood at the entrance of their classroom. Most of them upper class men, but a few lower class men could be seen. His eyes scanned over the crowd, Momiji and Hatsuhara were also among the few people. What were they doing?


End file.
